The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and particularly to a technology which is effective when applied to a semiconductor device having an electrically rewritable nonvolatile memory and a technique for manufacturing the same.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-138300 (Patent Document 1), a structure of a nonvolatile memory is disclosed in which pull-up gates are provided over each of word lines. In the nonvolatile memory, after a word line is precharged with 8 V in advance during a write operation, the word line is brought into a floating state. Thereafter, 8 V is applied to a pull-up gate to boost the voltage of the word line.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-309193 (Patent Document 2), a split-gate nonvolatile memory is described in which the height of a control gate is set lower than the height of a memory gate electrode.